Imagine Meanie
by scriptakid
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan imagine Meanie yang bikin kamu merinding disko, baper, ketagihan, kepanasan ( ʖ ), kegerahan ( ʖ ), dan delusi yang tiada akhir. - Kim Mingyu, 19 tahun semenya Jeon Wonwoo Disclaimer: 100% mengandung Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Selamat datang dihalaman pertama perjalanan panjang kapal layar kita, Meanie! Mamah selaku nahkoda mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudi mampir (kok kayak nama warteg ya?) dilapak ini. Sebelum membaca ada baiknya berdoa dulu agar apa yang kita baca bermanfaat untuk kehidupan kita sehari-hari.

Agar kalian lebih meresapi imagine ini, ada baiknya kalian tonton dulu video ini, ada di youtube, search aja Meanie chingu. atau link dibawah, klik (slash)watch?v=T_I7P5EDj5g

 **TEMAN (?)**

* * *

"Oh, cuma temen," pikir Wonwoo dalam hati.

Mood Wonwoo berubah drastis pas denger pendapat Mingyu tentangnya. Bahkan Wonwoo udah nggak fokus lagi sama photoshootnya, sampe bikin _ahjussi-ahjussi_ fotografernya harus melakukan _take_ berkali-kali gara-gara ekspresinya Wonwoo gak sesuai.

Kalo diliat sekilas, ekspresinya Wonwoo itu nggak ada bedanya. Karena _because_ selalu _always_ tidak pernah _never_ , dia pinter banget nyembunyiin perasaannya dengan muka datar plus sikap sok cuek bebeknya, tapi di mata fotografer yang kameranya mampu nge- _zoom_ sampe ngeliat timbangan amal baik dan amal buruk, tentu saja keliatan jelas kalo Wonwoo gak fokus, ditambah lagi pengalaman fotografer yang udah melanglang buana kesana kemari dengan berbagai jenis model, jelas banget kalo Wonwoo tuh keliatan lagi galau.

Yah, Bagaimanapun juga, Wonwoo harus profesional, urusan pribadi nggak boleh dibawa ke pekerjaan. Tengsin dong kalo ketahuan galau gara-gara makhluk astral berwarna hitam, tapi ganteng.

Wonwoopun sukses berakting 'baik-baik saja' dihadapan kru pemotretan dan member yang lain, termasuk Mingyu. Entah Mingyunya yang Ndablek bin kagak peka apa emang dianya yang sengaja bikin Wonwoo _down_.

Seandainya ada piala penghargaan untuk kategori uke paling sabar menghadapi kekardusan seme, udah haqul yaqin, Wonwoo pasti yang jadi juaranya. Malaikat juga tahu kok, ya kan kat(?)?.

Photoshoot berakhir disore hari, dan mood Wonwoo masih belum membaik. Mingyu masih seceria biasanya dan bersikap seolah-olah nggak ada apa-apa, emang sih secara teknis nggak ada apa-apa, cuma Wonwoonya aja yang terlalu sensitif dan Mingyunya yang nggak peka.

Sampe di dorm gak pake _Assalammualaikum_ gak pake apa-apa, Wonwoo langsung aja melengos ke kamar mandi, tujuannya sih biar pikirannya tenang.

Udah ganteng, wangi, dan rapi, Wonwoo memilih buat baca novel diatas kasur. Kebetulan besok agendanya cuma _fansign_ doang, jadi bisa istirahat sambil baca novel.

Lagi asik-asiknya baca novel, Mingyu nyamperin Wonwoo dan pura-pura tidur disebelahnya. Biasa, modus lelaki kardus.

"Kalo mau tidur, pindah sana ke kasur sendiri," kata Wonwoo gak pake noleh ke Mingyu, males bangetkan ngeliat mukanya Mingyu, mending ngeliatin buku.

"Enakan disini, kasurnya anget."

"Yauda aku yang pindah ke kasur kamu."

Maksud hati Mingyukan dia mau tidur sama Wonwoo, eh Wonwoonya malah gak peka.

"Iya, iya, nanti aku pindah ke kasur sendiri, tapi disini dulu ya, mau nemenin hyung."

"Terserah."

DEG!

Mingyu mulai paham nih, bau-baunya sih hyung kesayangannya lagi ngambek nih, tapi Mingyu nggak paham apa salahnya sampe Wonwoo ngambek, daripada banyak asumsi mending Mingyu bereksperimen.

"Hyung, hyung wangi deh.. Boleh nyicipin nggak?" tanya Mingyu sambil pasang muka mesum.

Kalo sebelum bencana biasanya ada status siaga 1,2 dan seterusnya, ini tanpa peringatan dan aba-aba, Wonwoo menendang Mingyu hingga terjungkal dari kasurnya. Wonwoo kembali fokus pada bukunya dan mengabaikan Mingyu yang meringis dibawah.

"Aww, hyung kenapa kau menendangku?" tanya Mingyu sambil garuk-garuk pantat, oke salah, yang benar mengusap-usap pantatnya, kan jatoh, jadi pantatnya sakit bukan gatel.

Dalam hati Wonwoo EGP, itu sih DL. Bak ksatria di medan perang, Mingyu masih blom mau nyerah, naiklah lagi Mingyu ke kasur Wonwoo. Sekarang Mingyu yakin dengan segenap hatinya kalo hyungnya lagi ngambek.

Mingyupun menarik-narik lengan kaos Wonwoo, persis anak kecil yang minta dibeliin eskrim, ditambah lagi Mingyu manyunin bibirnya kedepan biar keliatan unyu gitu, padahalmah-emang unyu./g

"Hyung marah ya? Maafin Mingyu plis."

"Hmm." Hemat banget emang Wonwoo kalo jawab pertanyaan. cocok jadi istri, dijamin pengeluaran rumah tangga nggak akan membengkak, pemasukan dan pengeluaran bakalan ditulis di jurnal akuntansi.

Mingyu bingung nih maksud 'hmm'nya Wonwoo, jadinya doi nanya lagi.

"Hmm itu maksudnya hyung marah atau hyung maafin Mingyu?"

"Sana ih! Ganggu tahu gak!" hardik Wonwoo.

"Hyung maafin plis. Aku salah apa sih? Janji deh aku nggak akan ulangi lagi,"

"Bosen! Pikir aja ndiri."

Gimanapun juga otak Mingyu bukan sekedar dekorasi kepala apalagi pajangan, ditambah lagi Mingyu dijuluki anak pintar-oleh ibunya, jadilah dia mikir salah apa dia sama hyungnya. Pagi-pagi pas mau berangkat pemotretan, Mingyu dapet _morning_ _kiss_ dari Wonwoo artinya pagi tadi Wonwoo belom marah. pas pemotretan. DEG!

"Hyung marah gara-gara aku bilang teman ya pas direkaman tadi?"

Wonwoo ketahuan, tapi gengsi dong mau ngaku.

"Nggak." Bilang nggaknya tapi agak ragu-ragu gitu. Ya namanya juga tsundere, pacarnya disuruh mikir, udah mikir susah-susah sampe nemu jawabannya eh malah dibikin makin rumit.

"Tapi hyung sampe nanyain aku berkali-kali, 'teman?'," kata Mingyu sambil niruin gaya bicaranya Wonwoo.

"Gak! Udah sono pergi. Capek. mau tidur!" Wonwoo ngebelakangin Mingyu terus meluk guling.

"Hyung, itukan direkam, enggak mungkin kan aku bilang kalo hyung itu pacar aku, nanti fans-fans kita nggak suka. Atau hyung mau aku bilang gitu?"

Wonwoo diem, bener juga sih yg dibilangin Mingyu. Nggak mungkinkan tiba-tiba mereka ngaku pacaran didepan para fansnya, ditambah lagi karir grupnya sedang naik-naiknya. Kepalang gengsi, Wonwoopun memilih diem dan gak ngomong apa-apa.

"Yauda kalo hyung emang lagi nggak mood ngobrol sama aku. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung."

Wonwoo nggak bisa tidur, mikirin apa aja yang dibilangin Mingyu tadi.  
Wonwoo mikir, tadi tuh Mingyu udah berusaha minta maaf lho! Dan dia juga udah memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa sih gitu aja nggak mau maafin.

Salahnya Wonwoo sendiri kenapa mau berpacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya, bagaimanapun juga seharusnya Wonwoo menjadi orang yang bersikap lebih dewasa dalam hubungan mereka. Wonwoopun memantapkan hati untuk minta maaf besok sama Mingyu.

PAGI-PAGINYA Wonwoo bangun tidur tapi kok kamarnya sepi ya, apa dia kesiangan? Wonwoopun keluar kamar.

Pas keluar kamar, tiba-tiba Seungcheol-hyung ngasih bunga mawar putih sambil senyum-senyum ke Wonwoo.

"Apa ini hyung?"

Seungcheol diem aja dan malah menunjuk ke arah dapur supaya Wonwoo kesana.

Sampe didapur udah ada Jeonghan hyung yang bawa tulip putih terus senyum ke Wonwoo, sambil nunjuk ke arah yang lainnya.

Sampe akhirnya Wonwoo udah dapet 11 bunga putih dari para member dan yang terakhir adalah sebuket mawar putih yang digenggam Mingyu.

Mingyu senyum kearah Wonwoo, persis kayak mau nge-propose. Padahal cuma mau minta maaf.

"Hyung, maafin aku plis,"

Gak pake ragu lagi, Wonwoo lari ke pelukan Mingyu trus minta maaf juga sama Mingyu.

"Maaf ya hyung, mungkin nggak sekarang kita bisa ngepublikasiin hubungan kita, tapi aku janji bakalan bilang ke seluruh dunia, kalo Jeon Wonwoo itu cuma milik Kim Mingyu seorang saat waktunya tepat."

"Gombal," jawab Wonwoo sambil mukul dada Mingyu.

"Jadi aku dimaafinkan?" tanya Mingyu lagi biar pasti.

Wonwoo ngangguk. Trus mingyu langsung aja nyosor bibirnya Wonwoo saking senengnya.

Wonwoo kaget trus langsung dorong Mingyu.

"Sana ih! Mulut aku bau iler tahuk! Aku belom sikat gigi."

"Gak papa hyung, iler hyung manis kok. Sini aku cium lagi."

"Item mesum." Jadilah Mingyu maksa-maksa buat nyium bibir Wonwoo. Dan member yang lain cuma bisa senyum-senyum sambil bilang ciye ciye ciye..

Walaupun Mingyu harus bokek selama berminggu-minggu gara-gara harus membayar para member yang udah bersedia direpotin, tapi nggak masalah. Yang penting jatah dari Wonwoo gak berkurang.

END of Chapter 1. Teman (?)  
-Mamah Dedeh?

* * *

️ ️ ️

Halo! Mamah bawa imagine nih, sebenernya ini udah di post di IG mamah, trus mamah pikir-pikir bagus juga kayaknya kalo di post di sini, semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf kalo nggak representatif banget ? ﾟﾏﾻ? ﾟﾏﾻ

 _Important_ _note_ : Update Imagine meanie berbanding lurus dengan banyaknya momen meanie, semakin banyak, semakin sering, semakin sedikit, semakin jarang. Update di IG bakalan lebih dulu daripada di wattpad, jadi sabar ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bibir (1)**

* * *

2| Bibir part. 1

Masih seputar potret-memotret, kali ini Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol dan Seokmin bakalan ketemu sama mbak Nam Hyun buat pemotreten majalah hidayah-yekali. 'Nggak penting juga sih, buat majalah atau exhibition, yang penting dapet duit.' -Wonwoo, 20 tahun. Calon istri sekaligus ahli akuntansi.

Dizaman serba susah kayak sekarang ini siapa sih yang nggak butuh duit? Beli album oppa, fansign, tiket konser, season greeting, belom lagi tiket pesawat buat fans yang tinggalnyo nan jauh dimato, semua-mua butuh duit ching. Chingu bukan Iching.

By the way, Wonwoo CS udah nyampe di studio dari pagi nih, dan langsung ketemu sama Mbak Jenny, pemilik studio JennyHouse. Merekapun langsung disuruh ganti baju yang udah dipilihin sama stylistnya.

"Wonwoo duduk sini! anak gadis harus didahulukan, para seme minggir dulu ya," titah Mbak Jenny sambil nunjuk kursi didepan meja rias. Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Seungcheolpun minggir secara teratur.

"Mbak, kita mau pemotretan untuk apa sih?" tanya Wonwoo kepo disela-sela aktifitas make-upnya, jadi posisinya sekarang rambut Wonwoo lagi disemprotin hair spray sama mas-mas penata rambut, biar rambut Wonwoo jadi tegang dan keras gitu. Inget! rambut ya yang tegang bukan yang lain.

"Oh, ini buat J style Magazine."

Wonwoo cuma ber-Oh-ria sambil kembali menatap layar hape sambil balesin pesan adeknya-Bohyuk yang minta dibeliin cilok kalo pulang nanti. Wonwoo bahkan gak peduli sama nama majalahnya, gak tahu maksudnya J style itu apaan, apakah jepang, jeruk, atau malah jembut ?. ternyata salah semua, J stands for Jennyhouse.

"Wonwoo oppa bibirnya jadi seksi banget dipakein liptint gitu," puji mbak-mbak yang lagi ngebenerin eyeshadow Wonwoo.

"Makasih," jawab Wonwoo hemat sambil senyum manis.

Mendengar kata bibir seksi sontak saja membuat Mingyu yang rambutnya lagi diuwel-uwel sama mas-mas hair stylist langsung menengok kearah Wonwoo. Diotaknya sekarang udah banyak terisi rencana istimewa yang siap dilancarkan tapi sayangnya harus ditahan dulu.

Akhirnya tiba giliran pemotretan, dimulai dari Seokmin, abis itu Seungcheol dan dilanjut Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun maju menghadap mbak Nam Hyun yang udah megang kamera saktinya, kamera yang jauh lebih sakti dari kamera mbak-mbak fansite.

Mingyu yang dari tadi ngeliatin, bener-bener udah gak tahan, bibirnya Wonwoo menyedot perhatian Mingyu. Mingyu sulit berkonsentrasi, sampe akhirnya Mingyu menarik Wonwoo yang lagi ngeliatin foto hasil jepretan mbak Nam Hyun.

"Ikut aku!" titah Mingyu kasar sambil menarik lengan Wonwoo kebelakang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Mingyu langsung mengecup bibir Wonwoo, menahan kepala Wonwoo selama beberapa saat karena Wonwoo terus berusaha melepaskan ciumannya.

"Eh eh mas Mingyu itu nanti liptintnya keapus, aduh mas Mingyu kan belom take," interupsi mbak-mbak make-up.

Mingyupun melepaskan ciumannya karena Wonwoo sudah kehabisan napas.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo kesal.

"Salahkan bibirmu yang menggodaku terus-menerus."

Wonwoo hanya melongo, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selain itu Mingyu tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung', yang artinya ada 2 kemungkinan: 1. Mingyu sedang marah, atau 2. Mingyu sedang dalam mode 'dominan'. Pilihan pertama rasanya tidak mungkin karena mereka sedang tidak bertengkar, maka pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah mode dominan dan itu artinya bisa terjadi bencana untuk bokong Wonwoo nanti malam.

Mbak-mbak make-uppun kembali membubuhkan liptint dibibir Mingyu karena sekarang gilirannya untuk take bersama mbak Nam Hyun. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan duduk dipojokan kayak upil bersama Seungcheol.

"Ngapain sih, Nu? Senyum-senyum sendiri sama hape dari tadi, selingkuh ya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Paan sih, ini si Bohyuk minta om telolet om, dikira aku supir bus apa."

Tanpa sadar Mingyu udah beres pemotretan dan ngeliatin Wonwoo dan Seungcheol yang lagi berduaan. Panas banget hati Mingyu, pasalnya, Seungcheol itu orang yang dikagumin banget sama Wonwoo, lengah sedikit bisa jatuh kepelukan Seungcheol.

"Berduaan mulu elah, kayak biji aja," sindir Mingyu ke Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Apaan sih kamu? Dari tadi kamutuh aneh, tiba-tiba nyium aku ditempat umum, sekarang marah-marah nggak jelas."

"Nanti malem kalo kamu mau pake liptint yang ada rasa cherrynya juga gak papa," jawab Mingyu ngelantur.

Duh, makin jelas nih. Mingyu pasti mau minta jatah nanti malem. "Gak nyambung ah. Minggir! aku mau minta foto aku sama mbak Nam Hyun."

Wonwoopun meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

"Mbak, aku minta foto aku yang tadi dong, yang raw aja, soalnya aku ngerasa manly banget pas difoto tadi."

"Oke, bentar ya sayang," jawab mbak Nam.

Alhamdulillah banget nih pemotretan kali ini gak bikin Wonwoo makan ati, soalnya si item Mingyu nggak bikin masalah sama sekali, malah keliatan ganteng banget dengan rambut hitam yang dikeriting-keritingin, walaupun Mingyu emang selalu ganteng sih, kalo nggak ganteng mana rela Jeon Wonwoo jadi ukenya. Wonwoo pengen muji sebenernya, tapi gengsi lah. Mana ada sejarahnya uke muji-muji seme duluan, apalagi uke tsundere.

Nggak makan ati sih, cuma Mingyu sikapnya aneh dan bikin Wonwoo jadi memikirkan keselamatan bokongnya, kalo udah gini cuma ada satu cara buat balikin mood Mingyu, yakni ngajakin kencan.

"Hyung sama Seokmin ke dorm duluan aja, aku mau jalan dulu sama Mingyu," kata Wonwoo berpamitan sambil nyeret tangan Mingyu.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mikir sejenak, "Beli eskrim terus kencan di taman."

"Tumben?" sindir Mingyu.

"Mau nggak? Kalo nggak mau yauda sana pulang bareng Seungcheol hyung, aku minta temenin Jun aja."

"Ya heran aja, biasanya ngajakin kencannya di perpus, trus akunya dikacangin dan badan aku cuma dijadiin kasur buat sandaran."

"Ish. Jadi kamu nggak suka?"

Matik. Salah ngomongkan Gyu.

"Beli eskrim yuk, kayaknya enak," ajak Mingyu mengalihkan topik, topik pembicaraan bukan topik hidayat.

"Ayuk!" jawab Wonwoo antusias.

Wonwoopun menggandeng tangan Mingyu erat-erat. Bukan apa-apa nih, bukan karena Wonwoo suka megangin tangan Mingyu, bukan karena tangan kasarnya Mingyu bikin Wonwoo merinding disko, bukan juga karena tangan Mingyu rasanya anget, bukan pula karena Wonwoo merasa aman kalo digenggam tangan Mingyu yang besar, pokoknya bukan deh, najisun banget Wonwoo megang tangan Mingyu. Semua ini dilakukan supaya Mingyunya nggak lepas kemana-mana, karena kalo nggak dipegangin, si Mingyu bakalan ngardus kemana-mana, kan repot kalo gitu. Nggak kok, Wonwoo nggak cemburu, cuma nggak suka aja kalo liat Mingyu genit-genit sama orang lain, Mingyu cuma boleh genit sama Wonwoo. Titit, eh sorry kepleset jarinya maksudnya titik.

Jadi nih Mingyu sama Wonwoo beli eskrim cone yang kayak di mcD gitu, Wonwoo beli yang rasa vanila, Mingyu beli yang rasa cokelat, katanya biar serasi sama warna kulit. Nggak deng, biar Wonwoo bisa nyobain juga punya Mingyu, kan kalo beli yang rasanya sama nggak bisa modus buat minta.

Wonwoo sama Mingyu lagi jalan-jalan di taman, tumben banget nih tamannya sepi, tahu aja kalo Wonwoo sama Mingyu lagi pengen mesra-mesraan tanpa gangguan.

"Hyung, bisa nggak, nggak ngegodain aku pake bibir?"

"Hah? Apaansih?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menghadap Mingyu. Jadi ceritanya, bibirnya Wonwoo itu penuh sama eskrim vanila, karena Wonwoo makannya belepotan, dan menurut Mingyu itu sangat menggoda.

Mingyupun mencium bibir Wonwoo sambil menyapu bekas eskrim yang tertinggal di bibir Wonwoo.

"Ke hotel yuk?"

"Hah? Nggak mau. Aku mau pulang aja."

"Lho? Kan kita lagi kencan, aku mau ngajak kamu makan malem di sky lounge hotel melati, biar bisa liat pemandangan kota, kan romantis."

Oh mau ngajak makan malem, salah paham Wonwoo. Kirain mau diajakin enaena. Kalo boleh jujur sih, Wonwoo mau-mau aja main diranjang sama Mingyu, tapi gak bisa. Karena mereka harus rehearsal buat tampil di SBS gayo, nggak mungkinkan Wonwoo ngangkang-ngangkang pas rehearsal apalagi pas tampil nanti. Bisa diabisin sama Seungcheol nanti, bisa dipisahin duduknya pas fansign sama manajer nanti, bisa dijauh-jauhin deh, Wonwoo nggak maulah jauh-jauh dari Mingyu, kalian tahukan alasennya, bukan karena Wonwoo suka deket Mingyu, Wonwoo cuma takut nanti Mingyunya ngerdus, jadi harus diawasi 1x24 jam tamu wajib lapor.

Sesampainya didalam hotel, mereka langsung menuju lantai 35 tempat sky lounge, untung aja nggak perlu reservasi lebih dulu, jadinya Mingyu sama Wonwoo bisa langsung dapet tempat, dan mereka memilih tempat yang menjorok langsung ke pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari. Lampu-lampu kota, Namsan Tower, ah semuanya terlihat indah.

"Bisa nggak, nggak usah ngegigit bibir bawah?" interupsi Mingyu disela-sela acara makan mereka.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Gigitan bibir kecil aja bisa memprovokasi Mingyu. Wonwoo jadi kehilangan selera makannya karena Mingyu terus menatapnya tajam.

"Habisin makanannya, aku nggak suka liat orang yang buang-buang makanan."

"Aku udah kenyang."

"Paling nggak abisin makanan yang ada dipiring kamu."

Dengan terpaksa Wonwoopun menghabiskan makanan yang ada dipiringnya. Saat ini jelas banget kalo Mingyu lagi masuk mode dominan, nada bicaranya aja penuh penekanan, dan itu bikin Wonwoo tanpa sengaja ngegigit bibir bawahnya lagi.

"Malam ini kita nggak pulang, kita nginep dihotel ini aja. Nggak usah tanya kenapa, salahin diri kamu sendiri yang suka memprovokasi aku dari tadi pagi, masih untung aku nggak sampe lepas kendali tadi pagi."

"Nggak. Aku mau pulang."

"Yauda sana pulang sendiri."

Selesai Mingyu ngomong tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan sangat keras dan hujan turun dengan lebatnya, sepertinya alam sangat berpihak pada Mingyu. Tapi, Wonwoo tetap tidak bergeming, ia akan tetap pulang.

"Bodo! Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Yauda sana! Biarin kamu diculik supir taksi trus diperkosa didalam mobil. Pilih mana diperkosa sama aku dihotel yang nyaman atau sama ahjussi supir taksi yang tititnya udah keriput?"

Belum sempat Wonwoo mengemukakan jawabannya, Mingyu udah menarik Wonwoo kedepan meja resepsionis.

"Selamat malam, dan selamat datang di hotel melati. Sudah reservasi sebelumnya?" tanya mbak-mbak resepsionis.

"Belum."

"Mau pesan berapa kamar?"

"Satu."

Mbak-mbak resepsionis malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas kearah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Untuk berdua kan ya? Mau yang double bed atau single bed?"

"Single aja mbak, soalnya saya mau aha-ihi sama pacar saya."

Muka Wonwoo merah. Nggak tahu malu banget emang si Mingyu.

"Kalo mau aha-ihi mending yang double bed aja mas, soalnya kan kasurnya lebih sempit jadi nanti yang dipake satu kasur aja buat berdua biar lebih asoy geboy mujair gitu," tawar mbaknya sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Single aja mbak, tapi saya mau yang kasurnya paling luas kalo bisa yang seluas kolam renang," potong Wonwoo. Jangan harap ya bisa aha-ihi, kata Wonwoo dalam hati.

Mingyu meneliti wajah Wonwoo sesaat, kemudian tersenyum nakal.

"Oh kalo gitu Suite room aja mas, agak mahal sih tapi worth it buat aha-ihi, kasurnya luas banget jadi bisa pake berbagai macam gaya tanpa perlu khawatir, selain itu bisa liat pemandangan kota juga, kan romantis," jawab mbak-mbaknya lagi sambil nutupin idungnya, soalnya tiba-tiba mbak-mbaknya mimisan tapi anehnya si mbak-mbaknya malah tetep senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Yauda, saya ambil yang itu aja," jawab Mingyu.

"Sip. Mas kalo misalnya direkam saya minta dong videonya, buat koleksi. Hihihi"

"Sip."

Jadi ternyata mbak-mbak resepsionis yang tadi adalah seorang fujoshi, pantes aja seneng banget ngeliat Mingyu sama Wonwoo mau aha-ihi, sampe minta video segala lagi. Dasar fujoshi gila.

Setelah naik lift ke lantai 40 merekapun masuk kedalam suite room yang luas, Wonwoo begitu takjub melihat pemandangan kota dari dalam kamarnya, sangat indah. Seperti berada di dunia 1001 malam, bahkan Wonwoo nggak peduli kalo dari tadi Mingyu lagi meluk dari belakang sambil ngendus-ngendus lehernya.

"Kamu nggak mau mandi dulu?"

"Diem ih. Aku nggak mandi aja kamu horny, apalagi kalo aku mandi." Gimana nggak kesel coba, meluk sih meluk, tapi nggak pake ereksi juga kali. Kan sebel Wonwoo tuh.

"Yauda mandi bareng yuk biar aku nggak horny lagi."

"Mati aja sana!"

Mingyupun melepaskan pelukannya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Wonwoo masih menatap kearah luar sambil memerhatikan cahaya bulan sabit yang muncul kembali karena hujannya sudah berhenti.

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan dipinggangnya, Wonwoo tanpa sengaja terpaku menatap tubuh Mingyu yang sedikit basah, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang lepek membuatnya semakin-hot.

Shit! Kenapa sih dia ganteng banget, puji Wonwoo dalam hati.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, sensasi dingin dari bibir Mingyu, ditambah aroma mint dari pasta gigi yang segar membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Mingyu. Mingyu menghisap lembut bibir atas Wonwoo, kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wonwoo, menyapu dinding mulut Wonwoo sampai akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya, dan Wonwoo kecewa, ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi merasakan bibir Mingyu diatas bibirnya.

"Kamu mau madi dulu atau mau langsung?"

"Aku mau mandi terus langsung tidur."

Selesai mandi Wonwoo langsung menenggelamkan dirinya didalam bed cover dan meletakkan guling diantara dirinya dan Mingyu, sebagai pembatas agar Mingyu nggak macem-macem.

"Jangan deket-deket, berani ngedeket aku kasih upil," ancam Wonwoo.

Mingyu nggak peduli sama ancaman Wonwoo, lagipula siapa juga yang bakalan takut kalo diancemnya pake upil. Mingyu melempar guling yang menghalanginya sembarangan.

"Halo! Aku diculik Mingyu ke hotel, hyung... Selametin aku, plis... Jemput aku pake helikopter atau apa gitu..."

Mingyu merebut ponsel Wonwoo, "Janji cuma 1 ronde... janji nggak akan bikin Wonwoo jalannya ngangkang... janji besok sebelum jam 10 udah di dorm," tutup Mingyu.

"Seungcheol hyung udah ngizinin. Sini peluk dulu."

Mingyu memaksa Wonwoo untuk berbalik menghadapnya kemudian mencium bibir Wonwoo, turun ke leher, memainkan taringnya sejenak sebelum menyingkap kaos Wonwoo. Mingyu memainkan jarinya diatas puting Wonwoo hingga membuat Wonwoo melenguh akibat sensasi nikmat dari jari dan lidah Mingyu.

Kesadaran Wonwoo hampir hilang, ia mencoba mendorong Mingyu, tapi dekapan Mingyu terlalu kuat. Wajar saja, urusan tenaga Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menang dari Mingyu, adu panco sudah membuktikannya.

"Gyuu.. aaahh," rintih Wonwoo.

Mata Mingyu sudah dipenuhi nafsu, iapun memainkan lidahnya didada Wonwoo, mengecupnya dengan lembut yang semakin lama semakin keras dengan maksud meninggalkan hickey disana, hickey dileher terlalu berbahaya, jadilah Mingyu membuatnya didada. Mingyu menghisap lembut puting Wonwoo serta menggigit-gigit kecil, hingga membuat Wonwoo menjadi gila.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan ini, ujar Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Gyuuu, aku lelah sekali, aku ingin tidur," ucap Wonwoo lemah.

Mingyu menyerah, ia tidak bisa melanjutkannya, bagaimanapun juga Mingyu selalau ingin melindungi Wonwoo, dan ia tidak sampai hati kalau harus menyerang Wonwoo disaat ia sedang kelelahan. Perlahan-lahan, nafsu dimata Mingyu meredup, Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo singkat, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Tidurlah!" seru Mingyu lembut, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum puas dalam hati, cara ini selalu berhasil.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Wonwoo merasakan hangat tubuh Mingyu yang menjalar disekitar kulitnya.

Setelah merasa Wonwoo terlelap, Mingyupun pergi ke kamar mandi dan bermain solo, dalam pikirannya ia sudah memasuki Wonwoo dengan berbagai macam gaya yang ia inginkan. Mingyu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi sekitar 5-6 kali, sehingga membuat kamar mandi menjadi beraroma cairan kelaki-lakian.

* * *

Wonwoo J style

Mingyu J style

visuallsasinya bisa cari videonya di youtube pake kata kunci diatas, atau ke instagram mamah mamah_meanie.

Liat dong bibir seksinya, bikin horny banget gak sih? Gatel pengen nyiuuuummm.. /g

Disini Wonwoo, Mingyu, Deka, sama SC jadi modelnya si Nam Hyun (ini nama fotografernya kan ya? Trus anggep aja dia cewek. Ok cantique? Cakeeep)

Nah, pas lagi acara SBS gayo, ada yang aneh dari bibir Wonwoo, ada sariawannya coba dibibir bawahnya, ulah siapa lagi kalo bukan si hitam.

Nah, penasarankan gimana kronologisnya Wonwoo bisa dapet sariawan? Saksikan di Bibir (2) yang nggak tahu updatenya kapan. Hahaha

-Mamah Dedeh?


	3. Chapter 3

3 | Bibir part 2

Wonwoo merasakan deru napas hangat Mingyu yang menjalar di tengkuknya. Tanpa berniat membangunkan Mingyu, Wonwoopun tetap diam dalam pelukan Mingyu dan membiarkan Mingyu untuk tidur lebih lama lagi.

Wonwoo mengecek ponselnya dan melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Wonwoopun iseng membuka-buka media sosial, hanya sekadar melihat-lihat isu seputar boygroupnya dan tentu saja melihat karya-karya meanie shipper.

Wonwoo membuka twitter dan mulai mengetikkan #meaniecutemoment di kolom search, berhubung jaringan wi-fi hotel jauh lebih kenceng dari buroq, dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 1 detik Wonwoo udah dapat melihat potongan-potongan gambarnya dengan Mingyu dari zaman pre-debut hingga yang baru-baru ini terjadi, Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kelakuannya yang 'clingy' saat mereka masih pre-debut seoalah-olah mau ngasih tahu keseluruh dunia kalau Mingyu itu punyanya Wonwoo. Emang kenyataannya gitu sih, sejak pre-debut, sekarang, dan selamanya. ya, walaupun Wonwoo enggak yakin dengan yang namanya selamanya, bisa saja selamanya itu besok, atau besoknya lagi. Jadi, dari pada mengharapkan happy ending lebih baik men-treasure setiap momen yang terjadi saat ini. Seperti sekarang ini, Wonwoo bahkan nggak mau beranjak dari pelukan Mingyu, karena suatu saat Wonwoo tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bersama lagi, entah karena Mingyu meninggalkannya, atau malah Wonwoo yang meninggalkannya. Bisa saja karena memang sudah tidak ada cinta diantara mereka, atau karena kematian yang mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka. Karena yang Wonwoo tahu kematian itu pasti.

Wonwoo terus men-scroll layar ponselnya dan berhenti pada cuitan salah seorang meanie shipper yang kurang lebih tulisannya seperti ini, "Kangen deh sama masa-masa pre-debut meanie, kapan ya mereka bisa sedeket ini lagi. :'("

Wonwoo menghela napasnya, dalam hatinya juga ikut bertanya, "kapan ya?"

Wonwoo tahu sih penyebabnya. Semua itu karena mereka sudah semakin dewasa dan status mereka sudah bukan trainee lagi melainkan Idol. Setiap tingkah dan prilaku mereka akan jadi bahan gunjingan, baik ibu-ibu komplek dan tukang sayur keliling maupun fangirl-fangirl kurang belaian. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memperkecil intimacy mereka saat didepan kamera, dan hanya bisa sesekali saling mencuri pandang. Bukan hanya khawatir menjadi bahan gunjingan, tapi dari pihak agensi mereka juga melarang keras kedekatan yang berlebihan didepan kamera, kalau mereka nekat ya mereka bisa saja dipisahkan secara paksa.

CUP

"Ngeliatin apa sih? Sampe senyum-senyum gitu?"

Wonwoo mengelap pipinya secara kasar akibat Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengkontaminasi pipinya dengan ilernya yang sangat beracun, lebih beracun dari segala jenis bisa ular. "Bau iler, sana ih!"

Mingyu sih udah kebal sama semua ejekan Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu persis maksud Wonwoo itu yang sebaliknya dari yang dia ucapin. Misal Mingyu nanya, "hyung cium dong!" Trus Wonwoo jawab, "OGAH." menurut kamus bahasa JWW yang disusun oleh KMG itu artinya, "Buruan cium aku, Gyu." Nah, kalo Wonwoo bilang, "Bau iler. Sana ih!" itu artinya, "Iler kamu beraroma syurgawi. Sini dong jangan jauh-jauh."

Mingyupun membalik tubuh Wonwoo secara paksa sehingga mereka saling berhadapan diatas bantal yang sama. Jarak antara hidung Wonwoo dan hidung Mingyu hanya sekitar tiga jari, oleh karena itu Wonwoo bisa merasakan napas mereka yang hangat mengisi ruang diantara mereka.

"Hyung, kenapa nangis?" Mingyu panik karena ternyata dari sudut mata Wonwoo mengalir air, Mingyupun menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan menyeka air mata Wonwoo dengan jempolnya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma kelilipan." Klasik. Nenek-nenek salto juga tahu kalo Wonwoo lagi boong.

Menurut kamus bahasa JWW yang disusun oleh KMG itu artinya, "Cium aku ih buruan."

Tanpa ada kemasygulan didalam dada, Mingyupun memperkecil jarak antar wajah mereka hingga kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Wonwoo menatap sekilas wajah tampan Mingyu sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk semakin menghayati adegan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bahkan dengan bedhairnya yang berantakan saja Mingyu masih terlihat tampan.

Hangat. Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan dibibirnya saat Mingyu dengan agresifnya mengisap-isap lembut bibir bawah Wonwoo. Tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan puas jika hanya bermain bibir, iapun mendobrak paksa mulut Wonwoo dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wonwoo, menyusuri setiap incinya, tak boleh ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"I love you," bisik Mingyu lembut didepan wajah Wonwoo hingga membuat semburat merah terpancar di pipi Wonwoo. Buru-buru Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mingyu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu yang tidak terbungkus dengan sehelai benangpun.

"Hyung, jawab atuh. Masa setiap kali aku bilang 'I Love You' gak pernah ada balesannya." Mingyu sudah tahu jawabannya walaupun Wonwoo tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit, semua gestur Wonwoo sudah sangat jelas kalau ia juga mencintai Mingyu. Tapi, tetap saja Mingyu ingin Wonwoo mengatakannya.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. "Nggak mau bilang, heum?" Wonwoo menggeleng lagi.

"Oke, kalau nggak mau bilang."

Mingyupun menyerang pinggang Wonwoo secara brutal dan tanpa ampun, hingga Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Gyu, ampun. Stop, plis," teriak Wonwoo berkali-kali. Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergulat diatas kasur hingga kini posisi Mingyu berada diatas tubuh Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu masih dengan piawai menari diatas pinggang Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang kegelian dan reflek menendang-nendang sekitarnya, sampai akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan Wonwoo karena Wonwoo tanpa sengaja menendang pusaka kebanggaan turun-temurun keluarga Kim.

"Aw, aduh. Bisa pecah ini telur," rintih Mingyu sambil memegangi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Wonwoo panik, "Gyu, maafin aku. Maaf, aku nggak sengaja."

"Aduh sakit banget, yang." Sakit sih, tapi kapan lagi bisa dapet perhatian lebih dari Wonwoo. Makanya Mingyu sengaja melebih-lebihkan.

Wonwoo makin panik, "Duh aku harus gimana dong?" Wonwoo mengelus-elus punggung Mingyu, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan meringankan rasa sakit Mingyu tapi paling tidak... Wonwoo berbuat sesuatu dari pada hanya diam.

"Coba kamu liatin, terus kamu elus-elus, nanti pasti baikan."

Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Mingyu, "Eum, minta di elus ya burungnya?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tampang memelas sambil menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dalam hatinya berkata, "YES!"

Wonwoopun menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang berada diselangkangannya kemudian meraih burung Mingyu yang terbungkus celana boxernya. Detik berikutnya tanpa ampun Wonwoo meremas burung Mingyu, "Gimana? Udah baikan sekarang?"

Mingyu meringis, "Aduh, yang. Iya, iya, udah baikan. Lepasin dong."

Wonwoopun melepaskan tangannya, bukannya sembuh malah makin sakit burungnya Mingyu. Duh, gagal deh modusnya. Padahal Mingyu udah membayangkan morning sexnya dengan Wonwoo, tapi... ah sudahlah.

"Kamu mau mandi duluan atau aku duluan?"

"Kalo mandi bareng gimana?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum nakal dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mandi bareng endasmu!" hardik Wonwoo sambil melempar handuk ke muka Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan beriringan ke buffet hotel untuk sarapan. Wonwoo mengambil beberapa helai penakuk yang ia baluri dengan madu, sedangkan Mingyu mengambil beberapa slice sandwich.

"Kamu kenapa tadi nangis?"

"Aku cuma keingetan masa-masa pre-debut kita dulu. Waktu kamu masih unyu-unyu dan nggak kegatelan kayak sekarang," ujar Wonwoo sarkas.

"Hmm... iyain aja."

"Aku pengen meluk kamu di depan umum, aku pengen kamu genggam tangan aku didepan kamera, aku pengen kayak dulu dimana aku nggak perlu berhati-hati dengan sikap aku kalo ada disekitar kamu," jelas Wonwoo serius. Saat ini Mingyu benar-benar ingin memeluk hyung kesayangannya dan berkata, "semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung." Tapi, Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya karena kalimat itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tak ada yang baik-baik saja diantara mereka dan kamera. Wonwoopun tahu itu, tapi setiap kali Mingyu mengatakan hal itu Wonwoo memutuskan untuk percaya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo selama beberapa saat tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Yang, kita bikin panggilan sayang, yuk!" ujar Mingyu memecah suasana kikuk diantara mereka.

"Panggilan sayang?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memajukan kepalanya.

"Iya, kayak...," Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "Ayah-Bunda, atau Ay-Beb, gitu."

"Paan sih Ayah-Bunda, norak tahu nggak. Pertama aku bukan cewek, enak aja manggil-manggil aku bunda, kedua kita bukan anak SD ya yang pipis aja belom bener manggilnya udah Ayah-Bunda."

"Yaudah, Ay-Beb aja."

"Kamu bukan AYam dan aku bukan BEBek."

"Ya atuhlah trus gimana? Kamu maunya apa?"

"Ehm item-putih aja gimana?"

"Kamu ngina?"

"Enggak gitu, yang. Suuzhan deh kamu. Lagian kan gak semua yang item berkonotasi negatif, contohnya... kamu."

"Udah pinter gombal ya sekarang kamu, tapi maaf, aku tetep nggak setuju."

"Ish terus apa dong?"

Mingyu mikir lagi, "Seme-Uke aja gimana?"

"BIG NO! Apaan sih kamu? Aku nggak mau ya, nanti ketahuan kalo aku yang dibawah, kan meanie shipper nggak ada yang tahu kalo aku di bawah, lagian aku kan manly banget. Nggak mau, pokoknya aku nggak setuju."

"Kamu? Manly?" Mingyu tertawa, "semua orang juga udah tahu kalo kamu tuh yang dibawah, kamunya aja yang sok-denial dan nggak peduli. Lagian emang udah nasibnya keluarga Jeon jadi Ukenya keluarga Kim."

"Paan sih. Nggak lucu!" Wonwoo cemberut.

"Jangan ngambek dong, yang. Aku cuma bercanda. Yauda deh aku setuju item-putih, yang penting kamu nggak cemberut lagi."

Wonwoo senyum, "He he he, nggak ah. Culun sama Soang aja gimana? Kan gigi kamu mirip vampir kayak Edward Culun, trus aku kan maskot kecantikan Asia, ya 11-12lah sama Isabella Soang."

"Lucu sih tapi nanti aku susah manggil kamunya."

"Susah gimana?"

"Ya kan biasanya kalo mau manggil cuma satu suku kata gitu, kayak Ay, Beb, Yah, Bun, tem, tih, yang, de el el. Trus kalo Soang, gimana? So? Ang? Nggak enak didengernya."

"Hmm iya juga ya, yaudahlah kita tunda dulu aja rapatnya, udah siang nih. Yuk! Buruan balik ke dorm. Seungcheol hyung pasti udah nyariin."

Sesampainya di tempat latihan Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung masuk mengisi barisan tanpa merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat. Mereka berdua hanya cekikikan ketika Seungcheol memarahi mereka.

Seperti biasa koreagrafi BOOM BOOM akan memaksa Wonwoo menampilkan sisi manlynya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, mungkin bagi sebagian fangirl hal itu terlihat seksi, tapi bagi Mingyu hal itu justru sangat 'mengundang', kalau di panggung Mingyu tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena ia juga harus fokus dengan koreografinya, tapi saat diruang latihan Mingyu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas melalui cermin-cermin besar yang ada disekeliling mereka.

Selesai latihan, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo keluar ruang latihan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, karena ruang latihan merupakan daerah netral dari segala bentuk ena-ena. Tanpa banyak cincong Mingyu menyesap bibir Wonwoo dengan buas tidak membiarkan sedikitpun ruang untuk Wonwoo menghirup udara.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu hingga pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. "Kamu udah gila? Aku bisa keabisan napas, Gyu."

"Ah...," Mingyu mengambil napas untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo di toilet sendiri.

"Kenapa sih tuh anak?"

Setelah kejadian itu Mingyu sama sekali tidak berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo kecuali soal performance mereka.

Beberapa hari berikutnya SVT sudah tampil gagah dengan seragam ala-ala british princes. Beberapa kali Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia merasa sedikit nervous, dari belakang Mingyu cuma bisa berkata, "Aku tahu kok bibir kamu enak, tapi enggak usah digigitin terus juga."

Wonwoo mengabaikan kata-kata Mingyu dan berjalan bersama member yang lain diatas karpet merah. Berpose beberapa kali untuk memuaskan para awak media yang sedang meliput SBS gayo.

Setelah tampil dengan memukau melalui hits terbaru mereka BOOM BOOM, Wonwoopun duduk dikursinya untuk menikmati penampilan dari group yang lain. Beberapa kali Wonwoo membersihkan kacamatanya karena penglihatannya sedikit kabur.

Mingyu datang menghampiri Wonwoo kemudian meminta Jeonghan dan Minghao untuk menggeser tempat duduknya agar ia bisa duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Maafin aku," ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Maaf kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku nyuekin kamu kemaren."

"Oh."

"Kamu masih marah?"

"G."

Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya. "Kamu mau kemana?"

"WC. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Mingyupun membuntuti Wonwoo dan pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan urusannya dengan urinoir, Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan menguncinya di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aish...," Mingyu membuang mukanya frustasi, "kamu bisa nggak sih nggak usah godain aku terus, bibir kamu itu bener-bener ganggu konsentrasi aku."

"Trus kenapa kamu malah diemin aku kemarin?"

"Aku cuma mau ngalihin perhatian aku dari kamu, supaya aku nggak kepikiran yang macem-macem terus sama kamu."

"Alesan! Bilang aja kamu mau ngegodain mbak-mbak yang tadikan? Makanya kamu sengaja nyuekin aku."

"Beneran. Aku aja baru kenal mbak-mbaknya tadi. Lagian dia cuma nanya tempat duduk doang tadi."

"Kok malah jadi kamu yang marah? Harusnya kan aku!"

Mingyu frustasi. Iapun mencium bibir Wonwoo secara brutal, bahkan hingga mengigit bibir bawah Wonwoo dan tanpa sadar taringnya membuat bibir Wonwoo berdarah. Rasa anyir, amis, dan asin bercampur dengan saliva membuat Mingyu semakin bergairah. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu sekuat tenaga hingga Mingyu terduduk diatas WC duduk.

"Jangan gila! Kita lagi di event besar. Aku nggak mau berantem sama kamu disini, kita selesaikan semuanya nanti di dorm."

Wonwoopun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Hoshi, sedangkan Mingyu duduk disebelah DK. Wonwoo-Hoshi-DK-Mingyu.

"Bibir kenapa, Nu?" tanya Hoshi yang memicu semua member, sehingga Wonwoo menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada orang gila lagi ngamuk," jawab Wonwoo sekenanya.

Sesekali para member bermain flip bottle dan permainan memukul pergelangan tangan dengan 2 jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Bahkan Mingyu dengan semangat menggenggam tangan Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo mendapat hukuman.

Persoalan merekapun akhirnya diselasaikan dengan gulat diatas kasur. Yang berakhir dengan Mingyu kehabisan napasnya karena Wonwoo bersikeras untuk 'mengendarai' Mingyu. Tragedi bibir Wonwoopun berakhir.

️ ️ ️


End file.
